


There Is One More Thing That I Forgot:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airports, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rain, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve forgot something, when he left for his trip, Is he too late?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 14





	There Is One More Thing That I Forgot:

*Summary: Steve forgot something, when he left for his trip, Is he too late?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was at the airport, He was excited for the next chapter of his life, as he was waiting for his flight. He was tired, & exhausted after 10 years of leading the taskforce. He was so sure that he was doing the right thing for himself, but now he is not sure. When, All of a sudden it hits him, **"What the hell am I doing ?"** , He asked himself thinking, & hurried out of the airport.

Meanwhile, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was keeping himself busy, so he wouldn't miss Steve or think about him, while he is gone for the time being. At least he got to tell him how he feels, & their friendship is still intact. He will move on, & make a better future, & life for himself. He was doing dinner, when he heard the doorbell rang, He was ready to tell the person to beat it, so he could get on with his evening.

“What are you doing here ?”, He said, as he was shocked to see the hunky brunette standing there in the pouring rain. The Former Seal said with a smile, “There is something that I forgot”, “What ?”, The Blond asked confused, as he stared at the most important person in his life.

“This”, The **_Five-O Commander_** simply said, as he answered him. He kissed him gently, & with passion, Danny never thought that he would get this chance again, so he dove right in, & took it. The need for air became important, & the copuple broke the kiss. The Dark-Haired Man said this to him, as he smiled, & hopes that he is not too late.

“I love you, Danno, I had always loved you, I was just scared to say something, But, You are the most important person in the world to me”, Steve declared with love in his voice. “I love you too, You are very important to me too”, The Shorter Man said, as they kissed again. Danny pulled in his new lover inside, as a promise of new life is gonna start, as soon as the door shuts behind him.

The End.


End file.
